Chimera Dragon
The Chimera Dragon is a type of Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms around which the Zoids model, anime, and game franchise is based. Overview The Chimera Dragon is not a standard Zoid; it is a Fuzor-type. The component Zoids of this Fuzor are the Demonshead, Diploguns, Shellkarn, and Flyscissors Blox Zoids. It is also designed for the Neo-Zenebas Empire, its data is used to develop the Scissor Storm, Laser Storm, Lord Gale, and Styluarmor. It is considered to be the opposite of the Matrix Dragon, which also has 4 component Zoids. Media Appearances Zoids Fuzors The Chimera Dragon first appeared in Zoids Fuzors, episode 18 "Glory for the man". The Chimera Dragon is shown as being a remote controlled AI. It analyses the opponents actions and then can predict their next move. However, during a fight with Mach Storm, the unit goes out of control and starts a rampage. RD eventually defeats the Zoid by de-fusing mid battle and confusing the AI. Video Games The Chimera Dragon was featured in both the Zoids Saga and Zoids VS series'. It played a minor role in both. The Magnet Spear attack for the Chimera Dragon is referred as Hell's Gate. Once unlocked, the Chimera Dragon can be equipped with the Konig Wolf's Dual Sniper Rifle, or the Dark Spiner's Electron Jammer. Both weapons can be equipped on both sides of the Zoid and fire simultaneously. It can also be given a color scheme reflecting the original colors of the BLOX Zoids that make up its parts, as can the Matrix Dragon. Model Kits Blox The Chimera Dragon was originally sold as its 4 separate blox components. Later, it was released as one kit including recolored versions of all 4 component Zoids. It had all of the instructions and sticker sheets for each individual Zoid as well as a instruction book and new sticker sheet for the fusion. Z-Builders The Chimera Dragon could only be assembled using the component zoids from Hasbro's Z-Builders line. It was never released as a single kit. It is identical to the Chimera Dragon from the Blox line, which also had to be crafted from component Zoids. A Blox version of a component Zoid could be used as a substitute if necessary and vice versa. Fuzors The Zoid and its component Zoids were released as a part of the Fuzors line in anime accurate colors. It was the same as the Blox version, but had a new 5th sticker sheet. The Zoid was recolored metallic red and black. Related Zoids Gojulox is created by combining Demonshead, Leoblaze, Unenlagia, Nightwise, Diploguns, and Shellkarn. It first appeared in Zoids: Legacy as one of the final fusion options available. While fairly powerful, the fusion was not practical in the game, as it took up all 6 of the players Zoids. The player also had the option to build a Gojulox as one whole Zoid without using six separate Zoids. This option also applies to any fusing Zoids. Category:Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:NAR Category:Blox Category:Flying Zoids